herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lionel Fusco
Detective Lionel Fusco is one of the main protagonist of Person of Interest. Fusco is a reformed dirty cop who wants to fight for redemption. He never did it for the money, he was desperate and he needed money to provide for his son. He is also divorced and one of the main reasons why he worked with Diane Hansen. Detective Stills was the ringleader and second in command to Diane. John Reese was a homeless CIA agent that billionaire Harold FInch found and offered him a job to help him protect the victims that stop the crime before it starts. They call this computer the Machine that Finch built to prevent terrorist attacks after 9/11. Reese was supposed to protect Hansen, the machine tells her if she is a victim or criminal. We found out she is a criminal. Luckily her plan was take care of DA Wheeler who figure out DIane Hansen is a criminal and framed an innocent person. The innocent person was dead, but Wheeler has proof that Diane was connected to this and the mastermind behind this. Reese took care of the problem. He spared Fusco's life and realize he is not a criminal or a bad guy. This is a chance to redeem himself. As his inside guy, Fusco was reluctant to do it. Reese took down a the ringleader Stills and took him someplace wear no one will find him. But he decided to bcecome Reese and Finch inside guy. Finch and Reese made some connection for him to partner up with Joss Carter. A good detective, but uptight and by the book cop who is interested in arresting Reese who is the vigilante of the man in the suit. Carter changed her mind, when Reese helped her out a few times. So she owes him and realize he is the good guy and the hero. Teaming up with Reese and Finch and Carter helped him to earn his redemption as a cop he used to be. Fusco became a full time member of Team Finch in the middle of the first season and take down a criminal organizations including HR. The middle of season 5, he is always been asking where FInch and Reese got their information who is in trouble or who is the criminal. This is where he found out about the Machine and how he became a member of the Team. After Reese sacrificed himself to save the world and take down the Samaritan that is a subsidiary owned by Decima that is run by John Greer. After the mission is over, Finch retires and decided to be with his girlfriend Grace Henricks. The Machine was shut down for a while and now it is back on. The Man in the Suit is dead, but his legacy lives on. Since Fusco will be the new Man in the suit and with her new partner who worked with Sameen Shaw. Do-gooder * 'Full Name - '''Detective Lionel Fusco * '''Alias - '''Fusco * '''Origin - '''Person of Interest * '''Occupation - '''NYPD Detective and Member of Team Finch. * '''Powers / Skills - H'ighly intelligent, excellent in detective skills, excellent with guns and hand to hand combat * '''Hobby - '''Watching sports, eating and watching tv * '''Goals - '''Redeeming himself from working with Crooked DA Diane Hansen and Detective Stills. Becoming a member of Team Finch and their inside guy for the NYPD to help the victims from the Machine and prevent violent crimes from happening. Working with them is his chance for redemption (Succeded) * '''Type of Hero - '''Detective Category:Loyal Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pure Good Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Philanthropists